Tactical Sexcapades
by Notsocheesy
Summary: A collection of unrelated short stories featuring mainly the Ylissean tactician getting it on with many different women in a multitude of scenarios. But could also feature some other stuff. Feel free to share your own ideas. Mature Content.
1. A bait for a Rabbit

**AN: ****This fic will be a collection of short smutty stories mainly focused on Fire Emblem Awakening, especially M!Robin. However, I am open to any and all suggestions provided they are not too extreme.**

**So feel free to share your ideas either in the reviews or by Messaging me directly.**

**With that being said, enjoy the read**

* * *

Panne focused on keeping her breath as steady as possible while she sneaked through the underbrush. The experienced taguel making little to no noise as she tracked down her objective. The shepherds had just won a great victory against Valm, routing the imperial army and freeing the provincial capital. This had led the whole region to switch to their side of the conflict which, in turn, had allowed the shepherds to set camp for a few days and gain some well deserved rest. It was then that Panne, being one of the more 'alert' of the shepherds, had started noticing some strange in the behavior of their tactician.

Robin had always been one of the most cautious of them, perhaps even more than Frederick. In fact, some might say he had become overzealous with his safety protocols. This was an unfortunate consequence of the last Exalt's sacrifice. Panne may not have known Robin for long before that tragic event but even she had been able to see the effect it had had on the tactician. All in all, Robin had grown more distant from his friends and had grown to become paranoid, something that had only worsened with Lucina's arrival and her grim premonition.

And it was for that reason that the taguel woman had found strange that, once the region was secured, even though they were still at war, the tactician had started to take long strolls in the countryside, alone, despite demanding to many other to not do the same. In fact, she was one of the few he had not forbidden to leave the camp on her own. She had asked him if he wanted her to accompany him during his stroll once but he had fervently refused, stating that he needed some 'time alone to think'.

This had prompted her to stalk the tactician in order to discover what would cause him to forget his cautiousness. Taking care to remain out of sight, Panne positioned herself right behind a large tree trunk from where she would be able to observe the scene. However, not even her wildest expectations would have prepared her for what she was about to see.

* * *

"A-Ah! G-Gods! Yes! Ah! R-Robin! D-Deeper! Deeper!" There, in the glade, stood Cherche, a wyvern rider hailing from Rosanne and one of the newest arrival in their elite force. All of her clothes had been discarded and she was now bending over, her bare feet on the grass while she supported herself with her hands on a trunk while none other than Robin, the shepherds tactician, was standing right behind her, thrusting his hips forwards, plowing the maid's pussy with his thick cock. His hands were busy kneading and massaging the Rossane woman's large breasts, eliciting even more squeals of pleasure from her. To any onlookers, it would be pretty obvious that the two were in the midst of a session of wild sex.

Panne sucked in a sharp breath, shocked by what she saw. Both were among the most respected members of the shepherds, both were calm and composed figures that served has an example of good conduct. In fact, while a few couples had form during the war, those two were the last she expected to take part in such activities. Robin because he had grown distant from the others and Cherche because she already had many admirers that she had all bluntly dismissed. And yet, here they were, showing a side of them that no one had seen. Fucking with reckless abandon in the wild.

She could feel her own pussy getting wet by the second. Soon, one of her hands had moved there and started massaging her clit. Doing her best to contain her voice, Panne kept her gaze on the two lovers in front of her. The glade's tranquility had been filled by the sounds of their skin slapping together as well as their unrestrained grunts and moans of pleasure. She should not be doing this, she knew she should be ashamed of herself but she could not help it, there was something to the scene, something special that prevented her from looking away.

* * *

"Huwaaaah! Aaaah! R-Robin! A-AAaaah!" Both lovers had remained oblivious to the presence of the Taguel and kept going with increased fervor. Cherche came again, her body arching backwards as she dis so while her pussy clamped down on the amazing dick of her even more amazing lover that kept furiously pounding her from behind, spraying her juices all over. She was in pure bliss, each one of Robin's savage thrust bringing a new wave of mad pleasure in her now shaking body. It gave her a wonderful feeling, to be able to let loose like that and relish in such depraved pleasure, to let Robin use her body as he saw fit, to be ravaged endlessly by his magnificent cock.

"R-Robin! P-Please! I need it! F-Fill me! Fill my pussy!" The wyvern rider screamed with desperation. Despite her strength leaving her body, she was still doing her best to match Robin's vigorous thrusts with her own. This and her desperate pleas had the wanted effects, Robin increased the speed of his movements, his cock going even deeper with her, his loud grunts indicating that he was getting close to his own release. "PLEASE!" Tears were forming in her eyes, she wouldn't be able to hold on to sanity much longer and she wanted to be still somewhat aware for when he finally creampied her.

"G-Gah! HAH!" Robin knew that so he too did his best. And with one final might thrust, he let go of all restraint and allowed his dick to explode within Cherche. "A-Ah!? O-Oh! Y-Yes! G-GoaaaAH!" This sent the Rosanne woman over the edge again, her eyes rolling as she was finally able to enjoy the feeling of his hot and thick semen being sprayed in her pussy and filling it to the brink. Both lovers screamed in unison as they reached untold amounts of pleasure.

* * *

"W-Wow..." Panne was left speechless, there were so many things to be amazed of. She had just seen someone she had considered to be one of the strongest and mature women in camp be fucked silly, screaming and squealing, right in front of her eyes, by Robin no less. Everything seemed surreal, the way Cherche squirmed in delight, loosing herself completely, the sheer amount of cum that was still spilling out of her well-fucked pussy or even the fact that they were not even done. While Cherche had almost collapsed as soon as her body relaxed after her orgasm, Robin was far from done. Instead of allowing her to rest, he just positioned her on her hands an knees and buried himself back inside of her immediately, eliciting more confused and depraved moans from the pink haired women.

"A-Amazing..." Panne could not help but be entranced by such an incredible sight. Both looked so beautiful covered in sweat, loudly grunting and moaning as they mated. So she kept watching while fingering herself, dreaming about finding herself in a similar situation than Cherche's.

She kept watching as Robin came yet again deep inside the maid, causing her to almost pass out.

She kept watching as they changed position again, Robin sitting down and pulling Cherche to sit on his lap while moving her up and down his cock.

She kept watching as the Rosanne woman managed to gather enough energy to lay him down and sensually ride his thick cock.

She kept watching as both came again and again, screaming louder and louder in pleasure.

She kept watching to the very end, when Robin laid on top of Cherche, fucking her even harder than before while she spread her legs as much as she could. She saw Cherche yell, shake and spasm, while her pussy squirted under such rough but wonderful treatment. She saw Robin plunge one last time inside of her and release another massive load inside the maid. She saw them, laying there, still in the same position, kissing passionately before exhaustion caught up to the maid. She saw Robin carry her to the blanket they had brought with them and laying her down on it. She saw him planting a kiss on her front before leaving the glade.

Panne did not know where he went, maybe to wash up, but she didn't care. Her focus was now solely on the Rosanne woman, laying sprawled on a blanked, covered in a mixture of sweat and cum while even more cum kept oozing from her pussy. Panne could not look away and it was for that reason that she had remained unaware of the figure sneaking up on her from behind. Up until the moment strong naked arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her against a bare and sweaty toned chest. There, she could hear the gentle yet firm voice of the tactician. "Enjoying the sight?"


	2. Pegasus Knights and Dark Lords

**AN: Warning, this may contain some noncon-ish aspects but not too much, in my humble opinion. **

**This is my first try at writing something like that so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Well well well... What do we have here? A little dove fallen far from her nest? What a pity..." Sumia kept her gaze firmly on the ground, not daring to look at the wicked man standing right in front of her. She knew her situation to be hopeless and that only she was to blame for it. She had acted recklessly and stupidly. How foolish of her to believe that she could be a hero and achieve victory by herself, rushing alone, ahead of her squad, hoping to be the one to strike down the wicked dark lord.

And for what result? She had been no match for the powerful dark mage and was promptly dismounted and disarmed before being taken away by her enemy. Now, she was on her knees, head hanging low, her body naked with her limbs tied by ropes, defenseless. All the while her victorious foe taunted and mocked her. She felt his hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him, an evil grin visible from under his cowl. Her heart skipped a beat at the contact but it froze when she heard what he said next. "I am going to have so much fun with you, little girl."

"W-What!? N-No! You can-Uwaaah!?" Sumia's eyes went wide but before she could even properly react, the man knelt beside her and plunged one hand between her legs and into her pussy. "A-Ah! N-No! Stop!" Sumia yelped at such an invasion of her privacy but somehow, she couldn't find the will to put up a fight. And so, all she could do was helplessly squirm as the dark lord, her enemy, fingered her pussy. "Oh... Already wet... Were you hoping for something like that to happen? Is that why you came to me alone? What a little slut!" The evil man kept taunting her as he increased the movements of his fingers. It was becoming increasingly hard for her not to moan.

"N-No! T-That's n-not! That's not true! I-Aaah!" It was a hopeless struggle. Sumia came, and she came hard, hot fluids pouring out of her pussy while the man's fingers kept diving in and out of her wet hole. The sight of her body arching backward as her pussy squirted made the man laugh even more. "You really wanted this! Didn't you? You whore!" Sumia did not respond, she was still lying on her back, panting, completely caught in the afterglow of her orgasm. He made her cum. The dark lord, enemy of her people, just made her cum with his fingers. Why was this happening to her?

A movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention. The thick cloak that had been worn by the man fell on the ground, followed by more of his clothes. Her heart sank. Yet, when she dared look at the man, she was surprised by what she saw. He was handsome, possessing a tall toned body lacking the darker tones of color that was so common in Plegia. His hairs were stark white and a pair of red eyes on a face that barely made him look older than her. But more than anything, her gaze was focused on his large and erected dick. Sumia gulped. It was much bigger than anything she had imagined.

Eventually, the pegasus knight managed to gather enough courage to talk again. "Y-You won't get away w-with this! M-My friends will come save me!" She tried to sound brave but it was clear that she didn't fool anyone, not even herself. He least of all. "Oh I am sure they will, and when they do, _we_ will welcome them properly. But, in the meantime." The man knelt in front of her, spreading her legs while smiling wickedly. "Time to educate you."

* * *

Contrarily to watch she was expecting, the man did not rape her, not right away. Instead, he just rubbed his large shaft between her legs, caressing the wet entrance of her pussy. Endlessly teasing her entrance. She could feel the pleasure building up inside her. Unfortunately, it was never enough to drive her over the edge and soon she found herself craving for more, craving for the same feeling he gave her with his hands. He knew this, she could see it in his eyes, in his cruel smirk, he knew that she wasn't able to resist the temptation.

"Well?" His smile widened at her panicked expression. She wanted it, she wanted it so much. Sumia tried to wiggle her hips more, to grind her pussy against his cock but he did not allow it, he just backed away and stopped teasing her entirely, causing her to whimper in need. Just like when she fought him on the field, there was no winning this battle. "P-Please..." She felt the tip of his dick move back to press against her pussy lips. "What is it whore?" Sumia bit her lips. She had wanted to be a hero, to be regarded as an example for her people but here she was, defeated and on the verge of accepting the greatest humiliation there was. Every bit of her reason yelled at her, begging her to resist but he was right. She wanted this, she was a whore.

"P-Please f-fuck me..." His smile grew but he still didn't move, awaiting for more. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she descended further down this abject path, driven by desperation. "P-Please rape me! U-Use you t-thick cock and rape my slutty pussy! PLEASE!" His grin turned feral, he had won and now, she would pay the price. "As you wish! Take that slut!" In an instant, the dark lord slammed the entirety of his massive cock in her pussy. "Uwah!? OooaAAAH!" Sumia thrashed on the ground, under him. The feeling was unbelievable, it was terrible yet so good. Soon, her pussy was being pounded and Sumia stopped questioning the morality of her choice altogether. She was nothing but a spoil of war now.

* * *

"OOaah! AAaah! O-Oh! UUuwaaaAAH!" Another incredible orgasm crashed through her body. She had lost count of how many times she had peaked, this had been going on for quite some time now. And yet, the man fucking her had yet to show any signs of fatigue. He was still on top of her, grinning maniacally as his dick slammed in and out of her now ravaged pussy, pinning her to the ground and bringing her to untold amounts of pleasure. "A-Ah! That's right! Scream for me slut! Show me you love it! Tell me you love being raped like that! You are no proud knight! You are a filthy slut! My slut!"

"OOoaaAH! Y-Yes! Yeees! I-I am a slut! O-OH! AAaah! F-Fuck me! A-Ah! F-Fuck your greed slut!" Sumia took the fucking like a whore. Squealing and moaning like a bitch in heat while she did her best to roll her hips and greedily match his thrusts. "P-Please cum inside me!" Her words had the desired effect, his prey had broken and had become his willing slut. There was no need to hold back anymore, she deserved a reward for her honesty after all.

"G-Good t-then! Take it all!" At that moment his cock erupted inside her, delivering huge loads of cum in her deepest parts. His deep thrusts had brought Sumia at the edge of insanity but the sudden feeling of warmth that invaded her pussy and the sensation of being filled to the brim threw her over the limit. "O-Oh! G-GoOOOaaaAAH!" Legs shaking wildly, Sumia yelled in pleasure as she eagerly received her much wanted reward. She'll never be a hero, she would be a shame to her country but right now, she didn't mind at all.

* * *

"Mmmmm..." Sumia was had a big dumb smile on her face, it was increasingly hard to keep her eyes open so exhausted that she was. The 'dark lord' had fucked her for the rest of the day, in a multitude of ways, each more wild than the other. She probably had lost consciousness a few times as well, so incredible was the pleasure. Now, the man was sitting on his 'throne' and she was sitting on his lap, his dick still deeply buried within her cum filled pussy while he slowly rocked back and forth, grinding his shaft against her pussy's walls. It was an amazing feeling to be used like that.

"A-Ah... Sumia, a-are you alright?" Her husband, Robin, the 'dark lord' asked her, with a slightly worried tone. "D-Did I overdo it?" He was all for playing along with his wife's fantasies but there were sometimes he was afraid of taking it too far. Like right now, as his wife didn't seem able to form coherent thoughts anymore.

"Hmmm... No... This... A-Ah! This was perfect..." Sumia did manage to talk amidst her low moans but it was true that she was nearing exhaustion. "Mmm... E-Even better than I had anticipated." She turned her head to kiss him and he happily obliged. "T-That's good... W-We should rest now. Since neither he or she could trust her to be able to walk, he was the one to carry her from the sofa they had been sitting on toward the bedchamber.

"Oowkaay..." She did not resist, albeit it was a shame that she could not keep going for today. It didn't matter, she had plenty more ideas for their next roleplaying session. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**Was it good? Feel free to tell me!**

**Also, feel free to share some ideas of scenarios you have that I could write. Since my college studies are back at full force I will have less time to do so but who knows, right?**

**Also, I feel like my smut vocabulary in English is somewhat lacking. Does anyone know where I could find more inspiration/words to describe sex scenes? **

**With that being said, as always, I sincerely hoped you enjoyed and thank you for your time.**

**Yours truly,**  
**Notsocheesy.**


	3. The Upside of Hoshidian Liquor

**AN: This story is a loose interpretation of Allcreation103's idea posted as a comment on Hentai foundry. I hope he and all readers alike will enjoy it.**

* * *

"...How long has this been going on?" Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse but also now one of the many chief tacticians of the Order of Heroes asked out loud. In order to celebrate a victory and also taking it as a chance to show their native land to their new allies, the Hoshidan heroes had invited some of their comrades to attend the harvest festival taking place in their capital. It had been a great time for Robin and the other, his curious mind jumping at the prospect of visiting this land.

"...I don't know... They don't take it that far usually... We have to stop them!" He had learned many things about Hoshido and its denizen during this time and one of them was that Hoshidan really knew how to make good liquor. In fact, he had just returned from taking a very drunk Chrom back to his bedroom when Elise, the youngest princess of Nohr, who was already trying to keep a tipsy looking Sakura on her feet, asked for his assistance. It was already late and most of the guests had already gone to bed. Actually, only two were still in the large mess hall.

"AYe aM NoT dONe yeT!" Face red and eyes unfocused, Kagero, one of Hoshido's most elite warriors, downed the content of her glass in one. In front of her, wearing a sly smile, sat her old friend Orochi. She too was holding a glass. According to Elise, the diviner had goaded her friend in a drinking contest which had been going on for quite some time now. Apparently the kunoichi had never been good at holding her own in this kind of situation. Needless to say, the ninja was not in a good shape and it didn't seem that Orochi, who promptly downed her own glass and was now pouring more liquor in order to pursue their little game, was doing so much better even if she did look more composed than her friends. "Fufufu~ We'll see about that."

"... I agree, you should see lady Sakura to her room, I will deal with them..." Robin wasn't really one to mind with what would be considered someone else's business but seeing that those two were member of the army he was partly responsible of, he had to put a stop to this. Elise simply gave him a grateful smile, fully trusting the tactician's diplomatic capabilities and quietly left with her friend, leaving him alone with the two Hoshidan women. In fact, Kagero had been about to down yet another glass when the grandmaster grabbed her wrist, preventing her to do so. "I think that's enough." He too was tired and wished to retire for the night. Hopefully, this would not prove too difficult.

* * *

"BuUt aYE dOn't wANnA Go tO slEeP!" As it turned out, Kagero was barely able to stand and since her quarters were on the opposite side of Castle Shirasagi, Orochi had proposed that she spend the night with her in her room instead since it was closer. However, once in the room, the ninja whom he had needed to carry the whole way, fervently refused to remain and was desperately trying to get out of his hold. Given her current state, she failed miserably. "ORoChi Is A bIG MEAniE!" Gods, he was not used to see the usually composed ninja in this state. "Please lady Kagero, you need to go to bed and this is the only solution we have."

Why was he the one who had to deal with this sort of nonsense? Also, the fact that Orochi had spent the whole time muffling her giggles and poking fun at her friend did not help him at all. "Why would you refuse anyway? Aren't you two close friends?" At those words, the ninja gave him a glare that he would probably have found intimidating if her face wasn't so red. As if he had said something very insulting.

"SHe SAid ThAT aYe CAn't Do Guys!"

...

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Fufu~ I was just stating that deeaar Kagero, despite her claims, lacks experience with men. Fufufu..." Robin glared at the diviner, could she not see that they were trying to defuse the situation? She was making it worse.

"YOu Are nO bETter! YoU aRE jUSt JeALOus 'CaUSe yOu nEveR kIssEd aNYonE!" That statement did cause Orochi's eye to twitch, suggesting that the ninja had hit a nerve.

"Why you... You want me to believe that you have? You are not fooling anyone!" Robin sighed deeply, as amusing as all of this was, he really did not want to be here at the moment. However, before he could do anything, Kagero faced him, grabbing his shoulder.

"AyE HAve! AyE AM A GrEAt KiSsER! YOu tELL HeR RwObin!"

...

What!?

Both women were now looking at him intently, waiting to hear his responce.

"W-What!? W-Why!? H-How would I even know that!" Finally, after his small outraged outburst, the diviner and the ninja fell silent, contemplating what he just said. This was his chance to finally talk some sense into the-

"Hmh-!?" Robin's mind went blank, the perfume of alcohol filled his nostril as something soft pressed against his lips. Kagero had just pulled him into a french kiss. The tactician's eyes went wide open but even when he tried to move back in shock, the ninja pressed forward and now her tongue invaded his mouth. The amazing feeling coupled with the now intense smell of liquor made it really hard for Robin to focus and for a moment, he kissed her back.

"Buwaah?" It stopped as abruptly as it had started. Robin still managed to regain some rational thought and immediately broke the kiss, almost jumping away from the ninja. His face was heating up. For all his intelligence, he could not make sense of what had just happened. Kagero, on the opposite, seemed extremely pleased with herself. Somehow managing to remain on her feet and even striking a pose, holding up her fist in triumph. "SeE? AyE Am aN AmAZiNg kIsSeR!"

As for Orochi, the diviner looked flabbergasted, here wide eyes on her friend. Kagero then pointed at her, harboring a victorious smrik on her face. "SEe! AyE Am BetTer thAn yOu!"

"We'll see about that!" Orochi would not let herslef be outdone and so, seeing that Robin was still busy having a mental breakdown and perhaps under the influence of alcohol, the diviner took her chance.

"Muh-!? Mmph!" Seizing the tactician by the collar, the diviner slammed her lips with his in a deep kiss. Pressing her large chest against him while simultaneously silencing her friend. The poor tactician's mind fried, all coherent slowly thought giving way to his instinct as he began pushing back against her.

"N-No! He'S MIne!" "H-Hey!" "Mmm-Buah!?"

This sight did not please Kagero and she promptly separated Robin from Orochi before tackling the tactician to the ground and pulling him in another messy kiss. Soon, Orochi joined in an both women were fighting for his lips. In the midst of the struggle, both their kimonos had been loosened, giving the tactician glimpse of their bodies as they pressed them against his, pinning him on the ground. And then, in the middle of all this, he felt their hands moving to his crotch. Both women had stopped kissing him and were looking down at him, their gaze filled with lust. Their attire was mostly undone now and Robin had full view of their bare and generous chest. All sense of hostility between the two was gone as their attention was solely on him.

"W-We s-shouldn't..." His mind was not working properly, whether it was because of the alcohol, the fatigue or his lust he didn't know. Even he did not sound convinced by his own words and he did not resist when they began removing his cloak and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Then, tell us who is the better woman..." Orochi's voice came as a soft whisper in his ear as she leaned in to kiss his neck, then his lips.

"I-I can't... I don't know..." A movement caught his attention. Kagero had removed her kimono and all of her undergarment. She was now straddling him while completely naked and harboring a smirk. Suddenly, she didn't seem as helpless as she did beforehand. "Hehehehe... You will~" Robin could only agree.

* * *

"O-Oh! A-Ah! R-Robin! Robin! Y-Yes!" For someone who had allegedly little experience with men, Kagero was exceptionally good at riding his dick. Eagerly bouncing up and down harboring and letting out a stream of delighted moans. Not that he would complain, her tight pussy felt wonderful around his cock and the way she looked down at him, beaming with joy, only made him want to please her more. "H-Haah... S-So good! A-Ah! M-More!" They had started slowly at first, him guiding her through her first steps. But now, she had picked up the pace, moving her hands to his shoulder, pushing him down while she fucked herself on his thick rod.

"Thats right~ Fuck her Robin." Orochi had been watching the whole time while she fingered her own pussy. Eventually, she had decided to move behind Robin before hungrily pushing her lips against his in a flurry of passionate reverse kisses. "Hmmmm... Hmph..." Robin was all too happy to let them operate as they saw fit, content in enjoying the multitude of pleasuring feelings coursing through his body.

"U-Uwaaah! A-Ah! I-I... I'm close! S-so g-good! I-Aaaah!" The kunoichi's movements became even more frantic. Robin could feel her nails digging in his shoulder and her pussy clenching around his cock as she approached her orgasm. He moved his hands to her hips, using his them to support her while he began thrusting upwards. The amazing feeling of her tight and slick pussy had already brought him close to his own peak. That and the fact that he could see an expression of pure ecstasy on her face. "O-OaaH! I-Inside! C-Cum inside meeee! Uuwwaaaah!" Robin had no intention to refuse her proposal and both lovers came at the same time. The ninja throwing her head back whilst screaming in pure bliss as Robin's cock sprayed his hot seed inside her.

This amazing feeling proved too much for Kagero who soon collapsed on top of Robin, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck, completely spent. For a moment, Robin just remained there, catching his breath. When he looked at Orochi, he could see the diviner looking at him with a lust-filled gaze, awed by what had just transpired. No words were exchanged, they were not needed.

She positioned herself on the bed, laying on her back and spreading her legs wide. Her pussy and her inner thighs were already wet. Robin licked his lips, far too gone to even think rationally, only his base instincts were working now. Quickly walking up to her, he pressed the head of his dick to her slick entrance. Orochi sucked in a breath, she had just seen her dearest friend completely loose herself on this massive cock. It was too late to back down now, not that she intended to. Seeing that she was ready and not willing to wait any longer, with one powerful thrust, Robin slammed his dick in her pussy.

* * *

"Hmmm... Hmuaah! W-Wait! A-Ah! Rob-Ooaah!" Orochi thrashed on the bed. Another orgasm collided with her, a result of Robin's great ability to fuck her brain out. She was still laying on her bed, desperately gripping the sheet as she took in the sheer pleasure of having the white-haired man pound her pussy. Robin's face was right above hers, occasionally planting kisses on her naked neck while he vigorously fucked her pussy. Orochi was lost in an ocean of madness and pleasure, unable to make sense of the world around her. All of her focus was on the feeling of his thick cock grinding against her walls as her pussy throbbed in approval.

She was not alone in this situation, Robin's breathing had become ragged and his thrusts more desperate. He was getting close, she had seen him deliver a massive load inside Kagero's pussy, she had seen the ninja's face as he did so and now, she wanted him to make her go crazy as well. "A-Ah! I-Inside! G-Give-Buwah! G-Give it to me! C-Cum inside me Robin!"

Hearing her desperate voice begging him and seeing the pleading look on her face, Robin could only accept. "A-Ah! Y-Yes! T-That-Oh! HOoaah!" Gripping her legs and spreading them apart, Robin increased the speed of his thrust, sending his lover deeper in ecstasy as she came once more around his cock. "G-Guah! HA!" This was all he needed, with one last powerful slam, ropes of thick cum erupted from his cock right in the diviner's deepest parts. "Aaaah! Oaaaah!" Orochi screamed and thrashed helplessly under him. Drowning in the sensation of pure bliss coursing through her body as warmth filled her pussy. Never had she felt like this and now, she did never wanted it to stop.

Meanwhile, Kagero had managed to gather her thoughts and crawl on the bed and to Robin before pulling him in yet another kiss. All sense of fatigue that they had had before had been forgotten and so were their doubts. For them, the night was far from over and none of them would and they would make the most of it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the read. I should keep updating this so long as I have the time and inspiration so fee free to share you idea to me so I don't run out of it!  
Also, do tell me if you enjoy the chapters and tell me if you think I could improve and how to do so!  
With that being said, thank you for reading and supporting me! Have a nice day!  
Yours truly,  
Notsocheesy.**


End file.
